my team, my friends, my family
by Black n' Blue sun
Summary: The friends are the family you choose and she choosed this family "Sakura-chan!" "hm...sakura" "hey sakura!" "forehead!" "troublesome...hey sakura" "sakura-san!" "blossom-chan!" yeah...what a family. sakuxmulti
1. the start

A 12 years old pinkette with short hair, emerald eyes, her white skin and her body was well formed for her age.

She was wearing black shorts which were four inches above her knee, a red tank top cover by a black fishnet top , and black ninja shoes, her konoha ninja band was tied on her neck and she had a weapon bag tied on her thigh.

The girl walked quietly through the streets of the village to the academy. When she got to her classroom she raised an eyebrow at all the girls fighting next to a seat. Sakura sighed heavily, this happened every freaking day. She looked around the room looking for a place away from that ball of Uchiha's fan, but everywhere there was at least one guy or better said one of her fan boys.

"**Damn fans…were should I sit" **"u…umm, s…sakura-chan?" She turned around to come face to face with a blushing naruto, one of sakura's fan boys "d..do you want to sit next to me?" "sigh…sure, I guess" "yeah dattebayo! Lets go its this way!" He took her arm and star dragging her to his seat.

They passed the group of girls, how had an black and killing aura toward sakura , which she completely ignored

"Sit here, next to this teme!" Naruto said while sitting in the other seat "Uchiha" she called. He turned his head thinking it was another of his crazy fans, but instead he saw the pinkette, and he had a tiny blush on his cheeks, after all he was a secret fan of her, she was beautiful with her pink hair, green eyes and her cute face and on top of that she wasn't a fan girl! She was perfect. "Can I seat here?" she asked "s..sure sakura" he said looking away felling a bigger blush crawling up his face.

Sakura just sat down and leaned her head on the seat back as she closed her eyes and sasuke could help but stare at her just like naruto but he had a huge blush and his eyes in form of hearts.

"HEY, FOREHEAD!" called a blonde girl, better known as Ino Yamanaka. Slowly sakura opened her eyes to see that she was furious "Who do you think you are to sit next to my sasuke-kun!" putting a hand on her hip

"Not yours…" sasuke said irritated at the blonde **"hm…she better not talk to sakura-chan like that"**

Sakura just struggled her shoulders and closed again her eyes. "HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" she said yelling

"Yeah sakura-chan why do you have to seat next to those assholes come seat next to me!" called one of sakura's fan boys "No next to me!" "troublesome…or me" (you know how said that right?) "Like hell! She will sit next to me!"

Iruka-sensei had already entered the room making everyone sit in their places. "Well, kids, we will chose team of three and will be assigned to a Junnin" he said while naming random kids.

"**I hope I am in the same team that sakura-chan, then sasuke-teme will be so jealous! Dattebayo!"**

"**hm…I hope I am with sakura, ha! that dope will cry when he sees that me and sakura make a great team"**

"**Team?...just great."**

"team 7: Sasuke Uchiha" you could hear his fans prying to be in his team "Sakura Haruno" **"THE POWER OF LOVE BABY!" "…kami-sama, do you hate me that much" **"and Naruto Uzumaki" **"Damn, why did it had to be the dope…" "I just confirmed that you hate me kami-sama…"**

"What! Why do I have to be with this teme!" He said pointing at sasuke while he glared "I do not mind being with Sakura-chan, but with him!"

"Naruto" he muttered. "If you put with sasuke and sakura is because they are the best in the class and you're the worst!" Iruka yelled making everyone laugh.

Team 7 was in a waiting in the room to get their new sensei. Sakura was sitting on a bench with her chin on her hand, watching the entrance, Sasuke was beside sakura looking her by the corner of his eyes while his cheeks were slightly blushed and Naruto stood in front of the door.

"AHH! WHEN WILL HE BE HERE!"he yelled, then he slightly open the door and put an eraser on top "haha that will teach him not to be late"

Sasuke got up from his place and walked over to Naruto to see better what he did "He is a junnin, I don't think he will fall in that trick" Sakura said looking out of the window "Sakura is right dobe" he said returning to his seat.

Then there were heard some footsteps, the three looked at the door waiting to see what happens when a men enters the room and the eraser falls on his head causing naruto to laugh at him while rolling on the floor.

"**Is he really a junnin?" **sakura and sasuke thought.

"I will be his sensei and my first impression of you is that I hate you" he said making naruto stop laughing.

"Meet me at the roof" then he poof away "This is ridiculous" sakura said walking outside the room "Hm" sasuke said fallowing sakura outside "H...hey what for me!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on some steps watching his sensei that was standing in front of them.

"Well introduce yourself by saying their name, hobbies, things we like, things we dislike and our dreams" he explain bored. "Why don't you go first?" sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"All right, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobby do not care, I like very few things and I dislike other thing, my dreams… I don't what to tell you" The three of them sweat dropped "Okay your turn!" he said pointing at naruto

"Well my name Uzumaki Naruto, my hobby is to eat rameen, what I like is the ramen and sakura-chan and i hate the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to be done, and my dream is to be Hokague!"

"**He sure likes ramen" "hm…what a dope" "he is…weird"**

"o…kay, next!" "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my hobby is to train with my brother Itachi and my dad, the person I like is" sasuke looked at sakura and blushed "Eto ...i mean the things I like is to train, tomatoes and be with my family, I hate Naruto and I have two dreams one is to be as strong as Itachi and dad and become AMBU."

"**I see, he wants to be like his father and brother, but it seems he is in love with his teammate…how cute! Perfect for ichi ichi paradise!" **kakashi said blushin and smiling **"Who is itachi?" "Why did he looked at me and blush…ugh! don't tell me he is a fan boy too!"**

Kakashi turn around to face sakura **"well…she really is very pretty…what I am thinking! I am her sensei!"** "u…umm okay your turn!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobby it to train and to read, I like dangos and hang out with my brother, I don`t like fanboys, annoying persons and other things, my dreams…to protect my special person"

"…**interesting" "sakura has a brother?" "sakura-chan is so… cute!" **

"good, tomorrow see me in the training ground 27…oh and don't have breakfast or you will throw up" and he poof away

"Soo…sakura-chan what to go eat ramen with me?" "…no" "ha dope" "shut up teme" "im leaving see ya" "Bay sakura-chan!" "hm…bay" **"AWW SHE IS SO CUTE!...I HAVE TO IMPRESS HER TOMORROW!"**


	2. bell test

Sasuke woke up very early, ready to impress sakura with his super Uchiha skills. He took a shower and got dressed, he fix his hair and went running down stairs, were he found his mom, dad, itachi and his cousin Shisui. They were in the kitchen talking.

"good morning" they turned around to see him and Mikoto smiled at him "good morning sasuke-chan!" "Why are you up so early" his father asked "we have training with our sensei" "this early! Is he crazy!" Shisui yelled "and it's too early for your sreaming" Itachi said drinking his orange juice "Okay I will give you your breakfast" "No thanks mom, he said that we shouldn't eat" "hm? Why?" "I….don't know" Mikoto smelled the air "hm…" "whats wrong hun?" "hm…I smell perfume, sasuke-chan are you using perfume?" Instantly he blush and look away "o...of course n..not why s..should I use p…perfume to go t..t..training?" "I bet you want to impress sakura-chan!" "s..shut up shisui!" **"I'm that obvious!"** "who is sakura?" "it's one of sasuke's classmate okasan, she has a lot of fan boys and I think sasuke is one of them" "**and i dont blame him"** itachi and shisui though, the four of them smirk at sasuke "T…THAT'S NOT TRUE! After all she is my teammate!" "AWW! LOVE BETWEEN TEAMMATES! HOW CUTE!" shisui said laughing "i-I have to go!" he said running out of the door with his face red "they grow so fast" Mikoto said looking the door his son went throw "too true" and they went back to their business.

* * *

Sakura was leaning against a tree from a training camp, her eyes were closed and arms folded across her chest.

"**So calm…good thing I ate some dangos before coming here…mmm…dangos" **she felt a chakra coming her way so she opened one eye, then closed them again. A black-haired boy was walking closer to her "hm…good morning" "morning" she said without opening her eyes, he sat a few inches away form her looking at her by the corner of his eyes, sakura felt someone staring at her, she opened one eye and lock eyes with sasuke, he blushed and looked away, sakura was going to ask him if he was sick when "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled running their way "How are you sakura-chan?" "fine and you?" "great!" "hm.." "shut up teme!" "hm…dope"

"teme"

"dope"

"teme"

"dope"

"will you both shut up?" she said closing again her eyes, they just looked at her and nodded and seat down next to her.

**3 HOURS LATER **

Sakura was in the same position leaning against the tree and with his eyes closed, but her face wore a look of annoyance. Sasuke was also in the same sitting position to the right of sakura looking at around him. Naruto was lying to the left of Sakura, looking dumbfounded at her.

"UGH! WERE IS KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY IS SO LATE!" Naruto yelled standing up

"sigh  he better be here soon" sakura said opening her eyes" hm"

"Yo" kakashi said walking up to them

"YOUR LATE!" naruto yelled "well you see…I found I black cat so I had to take the long way here"

"LAIR" naruto said while sasuke glared at him with his famous uchiha glare

"we should get started, we lost a lot of time" sakura said uncrossing her arms and opening her eyes to glare at her sensei

Kakashi scratched his head with a little smile under his mask and he was sweating cold, don't blame him, having an Uchiha glaring at you is bad, but sakura glaring at you too is super bad, her glare is even worse than ibiki's!

"okay let's get started you have to take away this bells from me" he said holding two bells in his hand " you have until noon, if you can't get one of this bells then you won't eat lunch"

The three had wide eyes "but there are only two bells" sakura pointed out "that's correct the person that doesn't get a bell is out" "What do you mean with that?" sasuke asked " only two of you will stay here and be my team, the other one will go back to the academy, simple as that" "WHAT!" the three yelled

"**I can't go back to the academy, I promised to my brother that I will be great ninja"**

"**Damn, I can't go back to the academy, my family will be disappointed of me and I won't be a AMBU like my brother…and on top I won't see her again" **he said looking at sakura

"**That's not fair, dattebayo… if i do not get a bell, I will return to the academy and that means I'll never be hokage, besides I will stay away from my Sakura-chan"**

"**Good, they are already determined and focused…aww! Sakura-chan's face looks so damn cute! It will be difficult for me to hurt her, but iruka told me that she is stronger than she seems…this will be interesting" **

"okey let begin!" Sasuke and Sakura immediately disappeared from the place but Naruto stayed there "Listen to me sensei, I, Naruto Uzumaki will take away a bell!" kakashi just sigh at the nonsense of his student.

"**but what does that idiot doing? Is he thinking to do a frontal attack?" **sakura thought hiding in a bush near

"**dope…"** sasuke said looking form a tree branch

Both of them watched as Naruto and his clones running toward their sensei, he put a hand to his bag of weapons.

They thought he was going to take a kunai but instead he took out a book, and began to read quietly while waiting for the attack, sasuke and sakura fell anime style. Kakashi was quietly reading his book waiting for the attack which he easily dodge without taking his eye of the book and to surprise at the young people that were hiding and the blonde who did not give up and continued to attack with more clones. He ran towards Kakashi with a kunai in hand but he disappeared from him. The blond began to look with his eyes, when suddenly the junnin appeared behind Naruto and began to do hand seals.

"**Crap, These seals are... it cant be, kakashi-sensei is planing to use a high-level technical against Naruto!"** **Sakura thought alarmed without losing sight of the battle.**

**" he better move fast or he will die!"** sasuke though seeing the fight with wide eyes.

Sakura didn't have another option, she had to leave her hideout and help her teammate. Without a second though she run at full speed to his sensei, she put a little a chakra and her feet to go even faster.

Kakashi made the tiger symbol "hidden- technique one thousand years of pain!" He said stabbing his fingers in naruto's ass, making him fly through the airs. Too bad for kakashi that sakura fist was already in his face, he didn't have time to react so he went flying ten meters across the field and crash in to a tree. Then sakura realized what happened but it was to late, sasuke had wide eyes **"how can she be strong enough to sent flying our sensei!" "ugh…she sure is strong…and fast, I fell like I got hit by a bullet!" "oh…shit" **"you have a good fist sakura….but" he disappeared. Sakura start looking for him with her eyes but she couldn't find him, he even hid his chakra "where…" "SAKURA! BEHIND YOU!" it was sasuke, she turned around just in time to see kakashi jump form the ground "Crap!" she closed her eyes but nothing happened when she reopened her eye, sasuke was between them, kakashi jumped back just like sasuke "hm…you came out, bad move" "shit…" sasuke said, sakura knew they couldn't bet kakashi-sensei just the two of them, they had to find naruto. She grab sasuke's arm and disappeared in a cloud of smock.

"What are we doing here?" sasuke asked "Look we cant take a junnin by are self we need naruto, I am not saying you are weak, but think about it, we need to use team work" "hm..Your right we need to find naruto, do you have a plan" sakura smirk "oh, yes a do!"

* * *

"Ne...were are they?" kakashi looked around, when the blond student made several clones and kakashi ran to the front ready to hit him while his clones were attacked on his right side was sakura tring to hit him, kakashi smiled ready to jump back but stopped the action to see sasuke come behind him ready to attack. Kakashi saw that they had all sides covered quickly jump to his left side kicking one of naruto's clones which disappeared, but the junnin didn't counted with the pair of kunai that were released by sakura and he cover himself holding one arm of the clones from blond to put in front, causing the clone received the kunai's. Sasuke attacked kakashi with a kick causing the ninja to jump to the left being received by a kick from sakura, making him jump back, but Naruto attacked him with his fist causing the copy ninja make a quick jump forward. Sasuke and Sakura jumped at each side of Naruto, the three looked at each other and then smile, sasuke and naruto hold up the bells, and put them in sakura's hand.

"We win kakashi" Sakura said "Haha…I see good team work" "hm…we figure it out, it was of team work and we put it in practice" "very good then, YOU ALL PASS!" "DATTEBAYO! WE DID IT, WE DID IT"

"yes, naruto you did it" "so…what do we do now?" "LETS GO FOR SOME RAMEN!" hm…no dope I am no-" "sure, im going" sakura said looking at her team "Yeah dattebayo lets go!" "I think im going too, I want to pass time with my students **well with sakura-chan to be honest**" "your going sasuke?" "hm…yeah"

And so they went to get some delicious ramen, and for first time, sakura fell accompanied, even if her brother wasen't there.


	3. The Mission

"…okay, everyone is ready?" Kakashi said through his microphone

"affirmative"

"…yeah"

"BELIEVE IT!"

"….NOW!"

They jump out of their hidden places and grab a cat "We have the cat! Dattebayo!" "uh…naruto?" "Yes, sakura-chan?" "The cat doesn't look happy" "wha-AHH! AHH! HELP ME! IT HURTS! AHH!" you could heard the sigh of annoyance form his team. "Okey lets go report at the hokage" "hai"

**AT THE HOKAGE'S TOWER**

"Hokage-jisan I am sick of our stupid missions" Naruto said while crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well we have a d-rank mission where-" "NO! I don't want a d-rank! I want something exciting!" "Naruto shut up!" iruka yelled at him "actually… it's not a bad idea" everyone turn to see the pinkette "…the success never comes alone, you must work hard to achieve" sakura said closing her eyes "she is right, we will never improve like ninjas if you still give us easy missions like those" "okay, okay you can have a C-rank mission" "YEAH DATTEBAYO!" "...thank you" "hm" "Okay, you will escort a client to the land of waves, you must stay to protect him until he finishes the bridge he is building there" "hai!" "now come in Tazuna-san" a grey-haired man with small glasses and holding a bottle of sake in his hand

"I will be escort by…those brats?" "HEY!" "Well go get ready, be in the gates in 1 hour" kakashi said looking at his students "HAI!" and they disappear "They grow up so fast" "…yeah"

* * *

"Hi squirrel, how was your mission?" Sakura's brother asked, he was tall, his hair was purple just like his eyes and white skin.** (A/N: SEE IN MY PROFILE)** He wears black jeans that had chains hanging out of them and a black t-shit covered by a jounin vest, after all he was one, even if he was only 4 years older than Sakura, his shoes were some gothic boots and his ninja band was on his right arm "Good Hikaru, oh I have another mission" "really?" "Yeah, were going to the land of waves, were going to escort a client" "Wow…that doesn't sound like a d-rank mission" "because it's not, it's a c-rank" "aww…my baby sister is going on her first c-rank mission!" "…shut up" "haha, I'm just kidding, anyway, do you want to eat something?" "Umm….no" "I have…dangos!" "Give them to me!" Sakura took the dangos form his brother hand and put them all in her mouth "Your…such a dango monster" "hm" "Okay, you better go get ready or you will be late" "hai" **"…that brat"** Hikaru thought while eating a dango.

Sakura went to her room, packed everything necessary and took a short bath, she put on her ninja outfit but she had a black coat on, why? Because her brother always uses a coat when he goes on missions, so she also use one. When she went down stair his brother was waiting in the door, smiling at her. "Umm…you need something?" "what, I can't say good bay to my little sister" "i….guess" "come here!" she put down she weapon bag and they hug each other, he kissed her head "Be careful okay?" "Sure thing" " Takeshi would be proud of you" "…thanks" "well you better go" "okay, see you later!" "later!"

* * *

Sakura got to the gates; Sasuke was already there with his arms closed and his bag on his back. "Hi sasuke" "hm" Sakura put her bag on the ground and sat down next to sasuke "sakura…" "yes?" Before sasuke could say anything they were interrupted by their teammate "SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!" "hi naruto" "dope" "Aren't you guys exited, this is are first c-rank mission and we are going out of the village!" "naruto is this your first time going out of the village?" "Yeah and you sakura-chan?" "No, my brother likes to do trips and I go with him, what about you sasuke?" "My family likes to have trips too so we go out" "wow, your families sure are great" Naruto said looking down "eh…naruto if you want the next trip my brother plans you can go with us" "REALLY! YEAH! YOU'RE THE BEST SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

Hikaru was in the leaving room watching T.V. "It will be boring without sakura-chan around" From the corner of his eyes he saw a bag next to the door IT WAS SAKURAS WEAPON BAG! How is she going to defend herself without a weapon?! "Shit! I have to catch her, before she goes!" Then like light he grabbed the bag and jumped roof form roof.

* * *

Sakura and naruto were talking with Izumo and kotetsu **(the gate guards) **while their sensei "So a c-rank mission right?" Izumo asked looking at the team "yeah! And it will be so amazing! DATTEBAYO!" "Well be careful guys, it's dangerous outside!" Kotetsu said smiling at them better said at sakura **"she is so cute!"** the two ninjas thought "noted" she said smirking "Yo!" Kakashi came walking to them reading his book with Tazuna at his side drinking sake "YOU'RE LATE!" "sorry…well let g-" he was cut by a scream "SA-KU-RA-CHAN!" "hm? " they all looked to were the scream came from. They saw a guy with purple hair running their way with a dango in his mouth "Hikaru?" "Who is hikaru?" Tazuna asked "he is my-""SQUIRREL!" He ran to sakura and stopped in front of her panting "What are you doing here?" "you-forgot-this-at-home" "oh! Thanks" "Your welcome kitten" "eh…sakura-chan" Naruto asked looking at the guy "hai?" "Who is he? "he is my brother Hikaru, Hikaru they are my team Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and I guess you know my sensei and our client Tazuna-san" "ah? Ahh yes nice to meet you all! Hey kakashi-san, Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san" "Hello, hikaru" they said the three at the same time" "Well then we should leave" kakashi said "hai" "luck in your mission brat!" "Yeah..Thanks" And team seven walked out the gates. Hikaru stayed there with the two guards "sigh I will be soooo bored here without that brat" "Hahaha I guess you can do something useful" Izumo said "Like what?" "Taking this to the hokage for us" Kotetsu said hanging a package in front of him "NOT FAIR!"

Team 7 was walking to the wave. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in front and kakashi and tazuna behind, they were in silence except for naruto how was taking, but no one was paying attention. Then in front of the road there was a puddle, and sakrua was suspicious "kakashi-sensei" "hm?" he asked looking up from his book "It's…a shiny day right?" Kakashi notice what she was talking about so he decide to play her game "indeed it is" "even I know that sakura-chan" naruto said looking at her" and it hadn't rain in a while right?" sasuke just raised his eyebrow "correct" she smirk "that's all I need to know" she run to the puddle and jump and fell **HARD **on it. A big ouch was heard, she run back to his team and took a kunai "YOU LITTLE-" he stopped when she saw sakura's face. **"She…is so pretty"** then a tiny blush appeared on his checks good thing no one saw it, he shook those thought away and stared at the team, his brother came out of the puddle too and had the same though that his brother when his saw sakura then he ran toward them and "killed" kakashi " Give us the bridge builder and we won't kill you!" "…and we are taking the little girl with us" The other one said** "why do they want her/me?" **"Never! sakura-chan is staying with us!" sasuke and naruto said together, they began to fight, Sakura stayed next to tazuna. But Naruto and sasuke were having some trouble so she decide to help, she made some hand signs "Shugotenshi no jutsu" sakura whispered and then a pink barrier covered Tazuna "You will be safe inside this barrier" than she run to his teammates. She punch one of the brothers in the face, then she grabbed his arm and through him to the ground making it break, knocking him out, suddenly she was behind the other one in less than a second, she grabbed his shoulder while kicking his leg making him fall on his knees, she pressed a pressure point on his neck paralyzing him.

"WOW! SAKURA-CHAN YOU ARE REALLY FAST AND STRONG!" "Yeah, good job"sasuke said looking away, she looked back at them a gave a small smile making them blush "indeed you made a excellent job sakura" "thanks" "AHH! KAKASHI YOU WERE D-DEAD!" "substitution jutsu" sakura and sasuke said together. "Well to the important... Tazuna, you lied about the rank of the mission" "hehe…long story" "well we better go ba-" "NO! I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS MISSION, EVEN IF ITS NOT A C-RANK MISSION, LETS CONTINUE!" "hm…I agree with the dobe" "sigh well sakura you decide, do you want to continue this mission?" "...yes" "Okay then, let's get going" "DATTEBAYO!"

and so they continued, not knowing what danger was ahead.


	4. new enemy part 1

**Hey emogirl here! I hope you like my story, know it sucks, but I am doing my best so R&R!**

**RECAP:**

WOW! SAKURA-CHAN YOU ARE REALLY FAST AND STRONG!" "Yeah, good job"sasuke said looking away, she looked back at them a gave a small smile making them blush "indeed you made a excellent job sakura" "thanks" "AHH! KAKASHI YOU WERE D-DEAD!" "substitution jutsu" sakura and sasuke said together. "Well to the important... Tazuna, you lied about the rank of the mission" "hehe…long story" "well we better go ba-" "NO! I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS MISSION, EVEN IF ITS NOT A C-RANK MISSION, LETS CONTINUE!" "hm…I agree with the dobe" "sigh well sakura you decide, do you want to continue this mission?" "...yes" "Okay then, let's get going" "DATTEBAYO!"

and so they continued, not knowing what danger was ahead.

**END OF RECAP:**

"ne…sakura-chan why are you wereing a coat?" Naruto asked, he just noticed it "…it give me luck" "Hm…you don't need it" "maybe you don't after all you're an Uchiha and very strong, but I feel confident with it" "hm" he gave a smile, sakura just told him he was very strong! It made him feel happy. **"i need to give a good impression in front of sakura-chan so she will see how strong I am too!" **naruto thought while imagining sakura praising him. "THERE!" he shouted and throw a kunai at some bushes, immediately sakura looked for a chakra but didn't feel any "what….was that for, theres nothing there" sakura said while lokking at naruto "Your trying to kill me brat!" Tazuna said peeking his head form behind kakashi, apparently he run behind kakashi for cover. "Dobe, don't try to be the hero" "Sasuke is right naruto, a kunai is not a toy, it a weapon" "B-but I saw something, it fallowing us, look is over there!" he throw another kunai at a different bush "No there!" A bunny went out of the bush "A …rabbit?" "AHH! Sorry Mr. bunny!" "A snow rabbit? What its doing he-" sakura was cut by kakashi yelling them to duck. She got down just in time before a huge sword pass over them and got stuck in a tree. Then a men appeared on top of the sword. "well, if it's the infamous copy-cat" "…zabuza…"

"Protect tazuna-san I will fight him" "WHAT!?" Naruto and sasuke yelled, sakura didn't yell it wasn't her style. "are you sure sensei, we can help" "I'm sure of it sakura, protect tazuna-san! I will have to use it…" "use what!" naruto asked/yelled not understanding nothing. The remove his headband form his eye and revealed the sharingan. **"T-the sharingan!" **The uchiha thought **"The sharingan? It's not supposed to be the kekkei genkai of the uchihas?" **the pinkette thought looking between kakashi and sasuke.

"Well, this will be interesting" he said looking at the team, he saw a blond scared kind, a black-haired boy looking confuse and a pink-haired girl but she looked… familiar. "Hey you girl, what's your name" She just looked confused but she stayed cool, while the other tensed "why do you want to know?" "just answer my question!" she smirk he has a small temper she closed her eyes"…why?" "JUST DO IT DAMN IT!" "…no" "WHA! WHY!" "…you're the enemy" "AGH! I'm just asking your fucking name!" "sigh fine, its Sakura Haruno" "Haruno...haruno, by chance you do not have a older brother name Takeshi?" her eye wide at that name for a moment her legs went numb "Y…you know takeshi?! Where you know him?! When did you met him!?" From all of a sudden she was mad, her fist were shaking "so, you know him eh? Haha that bastard was a-""DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM LIKE THAT!" "aww…someone is mad~" ·sasuke what's happening?" Naruto whispered to his teammate"I don't know dope"

"enough! Sakura protect tazuna, we will talk later and about you zabuza you will fight with me!" "Okay, bring it on!" A dense fog covered the battle field making the two fighters disappear. **(A/N: sorry I am not very good at fighting scenes so I will make them short)**

Team seven could hear the metal crash between their sensei kunai ant the sward of that wired guy. Sakura was really mad and confused how did he know how takeshi was? And why did he call him like that? But her thoughts were interrupted by a hand that shake her shoulders, she turn around to see sasuke with a worried face "are you okay?" "Y-yeah I'm okay…thanks" he blushed and looked away and gave a nod. Then Zabuza came running to them ready to cut tazuna in half, they tense. Sakura she made the rat hand seal and whispered "akuma neko" she closed her eyes and when she reopened them her eye were different, her pupil was not a circle anymore, it was long like a cats her iris turned red **(A/N: check it in my profile) **She than move faster than light and stopped zabuza's sward with her hand, making her hand bleed, but she stopped the sward from killing them. When she looked at zabuza he froze **"those eyes…she has the same eyes like that brat!" **Sakura kick him in the gut and his clone disappeared, her eyes turned back to normal in a second "Sakura are you okay?!" Naruto and sasuke yelled going next to her "yeah, nothing bad" "thanks brat, I own you my life" Tazuna said smiling at her. She nodded understanding. Then she looked at kakashi and zabuza who were fighting, but instead she was them looking at her with wide eyes…they saw her **"DAMN! IM IN A DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW!"**

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR! I AM A SUPER LAZY ASS!**


	5. new enemy part 2

**HEY! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**But before I want to thanks****iluvninjas****for reviewing in my stories, thank you thank you thank you thank you sooo much! But I don't have too much reviews so I am kind of sad… :(**

**Well ****I won't waste more of your time so with the story!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

When she looked at Zabuza he froze **"those eyes…she has the same eyes like that brat!" **Sakura kick him in the gut and his clone disappeared, her eyes turned back to normal in a second "Sakura are you okay?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled going next to her "yeah, nothing bad" "thanks brat, I own you my life" Tazuna said smiling at her. She nodded in understanding. Then she looked at Kakashi and Zabuza who were fighting, but instead she was them looking at her with wide eyes…they saw her **"DAMN! IM IN A DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW!"**

**END OF RECAP:**

Sakura froze when she saw them; they exchanged glances until sakura closed her eyes and stayed still, prying for them to stop staring at her.

Zabuza took advantage of Kakashi who was distracted with sakura to attack him making him jump into the water and trap him in a water prison.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" **"shit! This is not good" **Kakashi though "guys, take Tazuna and run!" "w-what!" Naruto yelled "…he will catch us" Sasuke pointed out "…" sakura just looked at Kakashi with a blank stared. "we will stay here, and I don't care what you say" sakura exclaimed with determination in her eyes. "Sakura-chan…" "Yeah! Sakura-chan is right I will never give up that's my ninja way! Dattebayo!" "well, well, well, the brats are trying to be the hero" Zabuza exclaimed "NO GO AWAY!" Kakashi yelled at them, but they decide to ignore him "guys I have a plan…" sakura whispered to her teammates, she whispered her plan in their ears and they nodded.

They turn to face Zabuza suddenly Sasuke and Naruto run full speed toward Zabuza with a kunai in hand, he was ready to defend himself, both start to throw kunais at him but nothing worked. Meanwhile Tazuna was not understanding nothing, who can the two of them are fighting so hard and their teammate that was next to him was doing nothing, Sakura was only looking at the floor with her eyes closed, she didn't move, her breathing was slow and paused, it's like she was death.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, they were red with cat-type eyes, she smirk "Shugotenshi no jutsu" she whispered and the same pink barrier from before covered Tazuna again, then she disappeared.

"YOU WONT STOP ME WITH THAT!" Zabuza yelled with a grimed "Guys run!" Kakashi continue to yelling at them, but they ignored him. Then Kakashi noticed something his female student was nowhere to be seen, he tried to find her chakra but when he found it he was surprised.

Zabuza was distracted with the boys that he didn't notice sakura was behind him, with a kunai in hand.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked when they saw sakura, then Zabuza realized what was happening but when he turned around it was too late; sakura stabled his arm and making him lost his grip of the water prison, and Kakashi fell to the water, then Zabuza made the worst mistake you can do in that situation, he looked in sakura's eyes.

* * *

** I KNOW, I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I DON'T HAVE TO MUCH TIME RIGHT NOW BUT I WILL TRY AND UNDATE MORE OFTEN! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. training with kakashi-sensei!

**Hey! Sorry for being late..anyways I am writing this while eating Pringles yeah! Thumbs up for the Pringles!**

**golden lily anime girl**

**Valentina1998**

**Demi-Nin-Vamp**

**iluvninjas**

**Guest**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**RECAP:**

**Naruto and Sasuke smirked when they saw sakura, then Zabuza realized what was happening but when he turned around it was too late; sakura stabled his arm and making him lost his grip of the water prison, and Kakashi fell to the water, then Zabuza made the worst mistake you can do in that situation, he looked in sakura's eyes.**

**END OF RECAP!**

* * *

Zabuza felt numb, and couldn't move when sakura punch him in the gut HARD and mad him fly twenty feet away, when he tried to stand up and look toward the pinkette, he got a tiny fist in his jaw making his head look up, then he received several punches in his gut and head , but he could defend himself because he was still numb.

"Wow! Sakura-chan is so cool!" Naruto said very happy and heart shaped eyes

"…yeah" sasuke said with admiration in his eyes

Kakashi appeared between sakura and Zabuza and stop sakura's punches and he looked down at his student with wide eyes but they went back to normal.

"That is enough sakura; I will take care of him from here"

"sigh whatever you said kakashi-sensei"

_"**he is just jealous!" Inner sakura said **_

_"hm? Did I imagine it?"_

_"**No baka it's me!"**_

_"…inner?"_

_"**Yup!"**_

_"Hey...long time no see"_

_"**I KNOW!"**_

_"yeah…can we talk later…I am in the middle of something"_

_"…**sure, BYE!"**_

_"…bye?"_

Sakura went running toward her teammates and watch the fight.

With Kakashi free, Zabuza is forced to commence their battle, and the two use multiple water techniques on each other like water dragon technique, water prison technique etc. Kakashi was able to take the upper hand and defeat Zabuza with his own attack. Just as Kakashi is about to make the final blow a masked teenage boy appears in hunter ninja uniform.

"I have been hunting down Momochi-san for awhile, thank you for the help" the boy says and then grabs Zabuza and leaves.

"Well team that was…" Kakashi says but faints

"Chakra exhaustion" Sasuke mumbles as sakura fell on her knees breathing hard

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked running to her side, she nodded

"I am just tired"

"Come on kids, you can come to my place for the trouble I have caused you" Tazuna says and they left. they carry on walking until they got to Tazuna's house.

"ugh..." Kakashi-sensei grunted as he opened his eyes

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled

"Who are you feeling?" Sakura asked and Kakashi smiled under his mask

"Better "

"your awake" Tazuna said coming in the room with a woman with black hair behind him

"This is my daughter Tsunami "

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Tsunami said

"The pleasure is mine" Kakashi said smiling he then turned to his students "Did any of you notice something weird with the hunter nin yesterday?"

Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads, sakura just looked like she was thinking

_"So…maybe my suspicion were right" sakura thought_

_"**WE ARE ALWAYS RIGHT! CHA!" ****inner yelled**_

"what are you thinking about sakura-chan?" kakashi-sensei asked his student, making her teammates turn around to see her

"Um…it's just that something…doesn't fit" she said

"Like what?" sasuke asked

" My brother told me once that hunter nins are suppose to execute the body on the spot…but she took Zabuza's body away…"

"exactly…"

"YES! WE GET TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN" Naruto yell excited and Kakashi chuckles

"Just give up! Your never going to win!" A small boy from the door said

"Inari! Don't say that!" Tsunami shouted.

"Your all going to die trying to defeat Gato!" The little boy, Inari, yelled and run out of the door

"Kakashi-sensei…" sakura asked

"Hm…?"

"if Zabuza is still alive…we are going to fight him again?" she asked

"Yes but we need to train" Kakashi says and all three of us teammates look at each other before smiling

**TRAINING TIME!**

"Today we are learning how to climb trees" Kakashi says and naruto frown

"I already know how to climb a tree" sakura said a little irritated, when she trains with her brother it's a very strict and hard training

"Oh and without hands" Kakashi says and strolls up a tree without using his hands

"WOW THAT IS AWESOME" Naruto yell excitedly

"I climbed the tree by forcing my chakra to my feet, try it this is today's training, use kunai to mark the spot you reach" Kakashi says and threw us a kunai, they grab it and run toward a tree.

Naruto start climbing up it but he didn't get up only two steps then he dispelled but he swipe the tree with a kunai and he fall to the ground, moments later Sasuke falls to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke grumble, but then naruto notice something

"hey…where is sakura-chan?"

"…HERE!" Sakura yells as she was at the top of the tree, she then jump down and descended gently

"Seems like our little female student has the best chakra control here, she might beat a certain someone to the position of hokage and here I thought the Uchiha clan was a great clan, I am disappointed in you guys" Kakashi said and sakura just sighed, both of the boys glared at Kakashi-sensei and returned to climb trees.

After a while of trying Naruto run toward sakura how was sitting under a tree reading a scroll she brought.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Yes, Naruto?"

"um, can you give me a few tips please" he ask and sakura smiles and nods.

"Sure since your using your chakra your suppose to balance out your chakra flow, just focus on the tree and clear your mind so you can focus on balancing out the flow" sakura said giving a smile

"THANK YOU" he said, he gave a fast pick on sakura's cheek and then he run back to the tree. Sakura had her eyes wide but they turn back to normal, she touch were Naruto's lip kiss her and she had a slight blush. Sasuke saw it too, his eyes were wide open and his was REALLY angry he just looked away thinking in one hundred and one ways how to kill Naruto…painful and slowly, Kakashi just chuckled at the scene but deep, deep inside his he felt something in his chest…

_...jealous?_

"Sakura since you have finished the training you are to guard Tazuna for the rest of the day well the others train" Kakashi says

"Okay Kakashi-sensei" Sakura says and walked away.

**TO SAKURA.**

Sakura was in the bridge with Tazuna, she was sitting on top of a box reading her scroll

_"The enemy is always on the lookout for that show some kind of weakness, so the best way to win a battle is never show emotions, the emotions make you weak. To be a great killer you have to become the predator before you become in the prey and you have to ready to sacrifice everything to save your life and another person life. Your precious person is the reason for why you live, so you have to do everything that is in your hands to protect them…"_ sakura read.

"hey kid, we are done of today, let go home!" Tazuna yelled from the other side of the bridge

"…Sure!" sakura yelled back, she stood up and put back the scroll in her bag.

They went back to the house and wait for the boys. A while later both of them walked back to the house tired and they saw everyone eating lunch so they dived to the table and swallow down the food.

"Hi guys" sakura said not looking up form her food

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and move to sit next to sakura but Sasuke beat him and sat first, Naruto just glared at him and sat on the other side, while Sasuke smirked.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke were having a competition to see who eat more

"Um can you guys stop that" Sakura said putting down her food

"No I must get stronger" Sasuke and Naruto said together and swallowed down more food and suddenly we puke out our stomachs contents.

"you guys are so…disgusting" Sakura said looking at them emotionless making them blush and shame and star to eat slower

Kakashi sighs and then looks apologetically at Tsunami and Tazuna

"You guys are weak and disgusting" Inari says and storms out of the room but spares a glance at a torn photo

"Hey who's the man in the torn photo" Naruto asks

"That is Kaiza, Inari's adopted father After saving Inari from drowning, and he taught the boy everything he knew about life, stressing that he must protect the things that were precious to him. He eventually married my daughter Tsunami and acted as a role model for Inari. When Gato tried to take over the Land of Waves, Kaiza tried to stop him. But Gato decided to use Kaiza to scare anyone who hoped to stand against him. So he had him executed in front of the whole village even Inari. He was our village hero and also Inari's hero you see, he when a dam door accidentally opened, he managed to swim through the strong current of water to close it, and he was brave. But after his death it affected Inari so much he changed, as you see he is now sad and angry" Tazuna says saddened and I look down

"I will be back" Sakura say and I walked out the door and toward the forest to train, Naruto thought the same thing and he went to the tree to continue training. Not knowing that Kakashi was watching him with a smile on his face, Kakashi then went back to the house. But when he got there he saw that the pinkette wasn't there yet.

"Sasuke, have you seen sakura?" he asked and he shook his head

"Not since lunch" He respond

"Well them we better go look for her" Kakashi-sensei said

They went to the forest and looked for her for a while until they found her training taijutsu, she took off her coat so she only had long-sleeved fishnet top under a black tank top, she had black short with chains attached at the sides, she had bandaged her arms down to her wrists. Her hands were bleeding and she was breathing heavily, Sasuke was worried of his teammate condition but Kakashi just chuckled

"Whats so funny?" Sasuke asked

"It's just that sakura-chan is just like her brother… not only in that both were only dark clothes but they both train to death"

"really?"

"Yeah…but it wasn't always like that…they did use to train but not like this until one day…something changed and made them want to train this way…well whatever it was it affect sakura-chan a lot"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Well Hikaru told me once that sakura was always smiling and laughing when she was a little kid but not anymore after 'it' happened"

"it? What happened?"

"I don't know…he never told us"

Sasuke just turn around to see the pinkette but his eyes widen when he saw her laying on the floor, like she was death or something. Kakashi run toward sakura before Sasuke could even move and he lift sakura up, he said that she was asleep and we walked back to the house

* * *

**YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!**


	7. The final fight!

_**Im back!...im starting to think this stoy sucks, i dont have too much reviews so yeah...anyways to the story!**_

_**RECAP:**_

**"Well Hikaru told me once that sakura was always smiling and laughing when she was a little kid but not anymore after 'it' happened"**

**"it? What happened?"**

**"I don't know…he never told us"**

**Sasuke just turn around to see the pinkette but his eyes widen when he saw her laying on the floor, like she was death or something. Kakashi run toward sakura before Sasuke could even move and he lift sakura up, he said that she was asleep and we walked back to the house**

**END OF RECAP:**

The next day Naruto wake up leaning against the tree when he saw a girl in a pink kimono with her dark hair

"Oh hello, I didn't mean to wake you" the girl said

"It's alright Dattebayo!" Naruto say while smiling

"My name is Haku" Haku says smiling back

"My names Naruto Uzumaki! it's nice to meet you" he say

Haku gathers some herbs and Naruto watch her interested "what is your dream Naruto-kun?" Haku asks

" my dream is to be kage of my village, so people will start respecting me and so they will love me, I want to be the strongest shinobi there is so I protect everyone" he say and Haku looks up at him with smile

"That's a noble dream" Haku says

"What is yours" Naruto ask interested and Haku smiles at him

"My dream is to protect my precious person"

"Hey! You have the same dream as Sakura-chan!" Naruto said/yelled

"Sakura-chan?" Haku asked

"Yup! She is my teammate, she is the most kind person I have ever meet! And she has the same dream as you, to protect her precious person!"

"really?...well I understand her, when you protect you precious person your strength goes to its maximum don't you agree Naruto" Haku says

"Yes, I guess so" he reply back

"Well I have to go, say hello to sakura-chan of me, oh and by the way Naruto, I'm a boy" Haku says and walks away leaving him gaping.

"B-but" he say shocked but then Sasuke appeared

"hey dobe! lets train" he smirk and Naruto smirked back

After awhile Sasuke and Naruto were able to climb the trees to the top. They walked back to Tazuna's house and found them all in the living room sakura was sitting next to Inari who looked at them with tear in his eyes "YOUR WASTING YOUR TIME, GATO WILL DEFEAT YOU" Inari exclaims and naruto glare at him

"Listen brat, I won't ever give up,and I will win, but continue being a cry baby" Naruto growl out and Inari ran away to his room to cries.

Sakura was staring the door were Inari went throw, Naruto took it to far this time, so she stood up and went out of the room.

She walks into Inari's room and closes the door and sits beside Inari

"G-go a-away" Inari growled out well sobbing

"let me tell you something…Naruto has suffered many things, but I have never seen him cry, so I guess one day Naruto grew tired over crying over his self" Sakura says and Inari looked up at her, she just gave him a smile and hug him, making him blush

"There are moments in life when you think it does not make sense to stay alive. Times when any problem make you sink into the deepest sadness. Maybe right now you have a blindfold that will not let you see, but you should give it a try and protect the people you care about before it's too late..." she say still hugging him, Inari had his eyes wide open and thought about what the pinkette said

"Smile costs nothing, and without realizing it can often save a life, give hope to others and you also feel so good. Make an attempt to smile always!" she told him wiping his tear away and gave him a true and kind smile

"…thank you" Inari said feeling a lot better.

Kakashi was behind the door hearing everything; he had a smile on his face and left both of them alone.

"remember this, if you smile I'll smile with you and if you cry I'll be there for you" She whisper to him, she gave him one last hug and she left the room leaving Inari alone, when sakura left the room a smile was form in his face.

Team 7, minus Naruto, and Tazuna was walking towards the bridge when they saw the workers unconsious "The workers!" Tazuna yelled

"...We meet again, Kakashi Hatake." A voice sounded before Zabuza and the hunter nin appeared.

"I was right…." Kakashi-sensei said staring at the hunter nin beside Zabuza.

"Sakura! Sasuke, Protect Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi and they did like they were told

"hehe..i will take revenge of the punches you gave me girl!" Zabuza said

Sakura smirked "Now really? it won't be so easy, I still have other truck under my sleeve"

"well I will like to see that!" Zabuza said smirking as well, sakura turn to look at Kakashi who nodded and in a second sakura was behind Zabuza and punch him in the gut, but it was just a clone

"New trick huh? Yeah right!" Zabuza said smirking

_"So she is sakura-chan huh?"_ Haku thought and he gave a small smile but no one sow it because of his mask

"I'm just worming up" sakura said with a smirk she then closed her eyes and suddenly three retracting bone claws appeared in on each hand **(like ****Wolverine **** of the X-men XD) **when she opened again her eyes, they were cat-style just like in the last battle, everyone had wide eyes went they saw this.

**WITH NARUTO**

" I can't believe they leave me behind!" Naruto yelled before he noticed slash marks at the bark of the trees. "It looks like it was made by a sword..." Naruto then realized where it was leading too..."INARI!" Naruto yelled running towards the house.

**THE BRIDGE**

"See…I told you I still have some truck under my sleeve" she said smirking, Zabuza smirked back and was about to attack sakura when Kakashi appeared with a kunai in hand and attack him. Instead Haku attacked sakura but Sasuke appeared

"Sakura you protect Tazuna, let me take care of him I want to see how strong I am" Sasuke said

sakura sighed "…fine, be careful" and the claws disappeared and she run toward Tazuna

**TO NARUTO**

"Mom!" Inari yelled as her mom was being tied up

"Hey leave her alone!" he yelled and the henchmen's just smirked at him as they drew out their sword

Inari closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but in never came so he opened his eyes to see Naruto carrying him and putting him down. "Naruto! My mom-!"

"I'm right here Inari" Tsunami said smiling

"MOM!" "Glad to know I arrived in time." Naruto said smiling brightly

"I saw slash marks on the trees when I was heading to the bridge" Naruto said smiling

"Anyway I need to go back to the bridge!" Naruto yelled running towards the bridge then Inari smiled

"Sakura-chan was right Naruto...you really are a hero"

**THE BRIDGE**

Sakura was looking carefully the battle, she was starting to get impatient since Sasuke got trapped into that ice caged with Haku.

"Shit! What's happening inside there?!" she asked

_"…**there is something wired happening" inner said at her**_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"**I bet that Gato guy is just toying around with Zabuza and other guy"**_

_"…maybe you are right…what should we do?"_

_"**Go and tell Zabuza before it's too late!"**_

"ZABUZA!" sakura yelled making the two jounin turn around to see her

"Don't you see, Gato I just using you, when he has what he wants he will get rid of you!"

"What are you saying girl?"

"what part don't you understand?! He. is. using. you! And he will not only kill you but that boy too!" she said pointing were haku and Sasuke were fighting

"Haku…" Zabuza said and the he realized that what the pinkette said was true.

**TO SASUKE**

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto yelled

"NARUTO! YOU DOPE!" Sasuke screamed

he turn to see the boy in the mirror "I am sorry for this"

But before he could attack Zabuza yelled to the boy, making him turn around to see him

**TO ZABUZA**

"HAKU! STOP FIGHTING!" he said, and the ice caged go down and making the boy appeared next to him

"Yes, Zabuza?" he asked

"We are not fighting with them…pinky-"

"the name is sakura!" Sakura injected

"-was right, Gato is the enemy here"

"so what do we have to do?" haku ask taking of his mask

"Hey you are the guy I saw in the woods!" Naruto yelled running toward them with Sasuke behind him and stopped next to sakura.

"So…now what?" Tazuna said

"Easy…we kick Gato's ass" sakura said

"Right let me do-"

"What is happening here?!" A short man said

"Gato…"

"You are supposed to kill the bridge builder not make friends with him!" he continue to yelled

Then Zabuza grabbed his sword and start to walk toward him

"Wait…" sakura said

"Let me…take out the trash" sakura said giving a sadist smirk, Zabuza just smirked back and nodded, then sakura turned to look at Kakashi and he nodded too. Sakura took out her claw making Naruto's eyes wide

"Wow sakura-chan where did you get those!" Naruto yelled but everyone ignored him

In a second sakura was in front of Gato and buried her claw in his stomach and making him fall to the water

"Who is next?" sakura asked turning toward his bodyguard, he looked very scary her hand covered in blood and her coat made her look evil but the worst part was her eyes they were like a cat making the bodyguard run away

"Bunch of Cowards…" sakura murmured walking up to her team

**TIME TO LEAVE ^^**

"Thank you for everything guys and especially you sakura, without you Inari wouldn't have gained back his strength and the villagers wouldn't have had hope and their strength restored to them, in thanks I'm naming the bridge 'the great sakura bridge' for what you have done for us" Tazuna says and she smile

"You don't have to…" sakura said still smiling

"Of corse I will!" Tazuna said and he hug her and then she walked over to Inari, where Naruto and him were crying.

"I'm going to miss you Sakura-nee chan" Inari said holding back a sod

"I'm going to miss you too Inari" she say giving him a kiss on the forehead making him blush a deep red.

"Bye Tsunami-chan, Tazuna… Inari! "Naruto yelled and they turn to leave, sakura notice that Naruto was about to cry

"Its okay to cry…" she said but Naruto just shook his head and smiled up at him and she smiled back.

"Sakura-san?" haku asked, they were walking back to konoha Zabuza and Kakashi were in front, the Sasuke and Naruto and finally sakura and haku

"yes?" she asked

"Naruto told me that your dream was to protect you special person, right?"

"yeah…it may be stupid but that is my biggest wish" sakura said looking at the sky

"I don't think is stupid, after all you have the same dream as me" haku said smiling

"Whoa…so Zabuza is you special person right?" sakura said smiled back

"Yup! And how is yours?" he asked her, then she tensed up for a moment, but then she relaxed again

"His name is Takeshi…that remaind me…ZABUZA!" she yelled at him

"yeah pinky?"

"it's sakura, and you say that you meet Takeshi, where and when?" She asked

"Well... it was like five months ago, we meet in a bar, he was a really pain in the ass, let's just say he like to do bets and he cheated and stole _ALL_ my money…that brat…" Zabuza told her

"Hey! He didn't cheat, he is a very honest person…in any case you should blame yourself to stay out of money, you're a sore loser" sakura said giving a smirk

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!? And who do _you _know he didn't cheated you weren't there!" Zabuza said while tick marks appeared in his head

"I know he didn't cheat because he is my precious person, the person for why I live for and the person I love most in the world…don't you think I should know him well?" sakura said with a black face.

"…I guess…"Zabuza said looking at the girl.

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

"Good job guys! " the hokage said "Zabuza Momoshi and haku, I have considerate about letting you stay here and i am okay with it, but you will be monitored 24/7 I am clear?"

"Hai" haku and Zabuza said in union

"Well then we-"

"SQUIRREL!" someone yelled and they turn around to see Hikaru running throw the door with anime tears and gave sakura a bear hug

"I missed you sooooo much! You don't know how boring is around here without you!" Hikaru said and continue to cry and hugging sakura tighter

"Hikaru…let go…can't. Breath!" sakura said trying to get away

"Ups…hehe…and who are the mommy and the chick?" he said pointing at Zabuza and haku and everyone sweat doped

"They are Zabuza Momoshi and haku" the hokage said

"Haku? What a strange name for a girl" Hikaru said smiling at him

"It's because he is a boy idiot" sakura said

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" Hikaru said/yelled

"it's okay" haku said smiling

"So they are new here?" Hikaru asked

"Yes, and like they don't have were to live they will live from now on with the Haruno's " he said smiling

"…WHAT!?"

"Hooray! More people!" Hikaru yelled punching the air!

**YOU LIKE IT REVIEW! PLEASE? :)**


	8. Sand Siblings

**RECAP:**

**"SQUIRREL!" someone yelled and they turn around to see Hikaru running throw the door with anime tears and gave sakura a bear hug**

**"I missed you sooooo much! You don't know how boring is around here without you!" Hikaru said and continue to cry and hugging sakura tighter**

**"Hikaru…let go…can't. Breath!" sakura said trying to get away**

**"Ups…hehe…and who are the mommy and the chick?" he said pointing at Zabuza and haku and everyone sweat doped**

**"They are Zabuza Momoshi and haku" the hokage said**

**"Haku? What a strange name for a girl" Hikaru said smiling at him**

**"It's because he is a boy idiot" sakura said**

**"OMG! I'm so sorry!" Hikaru said/yelled**

**"it's okay" haku said smiling**

**"So they are new here?" Hikaru asked**

**"Yes, and like they don't have were to live they will live from now on with the Haruno's " he said smiling**

**"…WHAT!?"**

**"Hooray! More people!" Hikaru yelled punching the air!**

**END OF RECAP:**

"H-hokage-sama are you sure?" Sakura said with wide eyes

"I am, that way Hikaru will be able to watch over them" The Hokage said pointing to Zabuza and Haku

"Hai!" Hikaru said/yelled

"Okay then dismissed" The hokage said and they all went out

...

"Sakura-chan do you want to go eat ramen?" Naruto asked

"Sure I-"

"Sorry Naruto-kun but sakura can't go" Hikaru said smiling grabbing sakura by the hood of his cloak

"Hey!" sakura said

" Why not?" Naruto asked

"Well sakura has to help me at home, after all we have guests" Hikaru said smiling toward Haku who smiled back and Zabuza how just tsked

"What?! Why do I have to?!" Sakura said trying to get out off his brother grip.

"I can't do it alone! The house it too big for me!" He said while he throws sakura over his shoulder

"Oi! Let go nii-chan!" Sakura said kicking him

"Well then ja!" He said walking away with Zabuza and Haku behind him

"I am leaving" Sasuke said as he walked away

"Yeah bye teme! Kakashi-sensei lets go eat ramen!" Naruto said exited

"Sure why not" Kakashi said walking away with Naruto

**TO SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"Here we are!" Hikaru said dropping sakura on the floor when they got in front of their house, their house was HUGE! It was at least the size of a normal mansion plus two houses

"Nice house" Zabuza said smirking

"Thanks, anyways let's get inside" Hikaru said opening the door

"Follow me, I'll show you your rooms" Hikaru said. They did what they were told. They start to walk in different rooms and Hikaru was telling them were was everything. They came up to a room on the second floor  
" Zabuza-san, this will be your room" Hikaru stated as she pointed to his room.

"Yeah whatever" Zabuza went inside and a minute later he went out

"Next, to Haku-san's room." Sakura said as she walked away. They walked up to a new hallway.

"This is your room, please drop your stuff off and then join us." Sakura stated. Haku smiled and nodded and then did as told.

"Well then, how about we have dinner?" Hikaru said and they walked to the kitchen

"DANGOS!" Sakura yelled running toward the kitchen

**NEXT DAY**

Team 7 was walking through the streets of Konoha, they came back from a D-rang mission, where Naruto was spent trying to beat Sasuke but always ended in trouble and being saved by Sakura or Sasuke.

"Ok guys I will go and report the mission, you are free to go" Kakashi said and disappeared in a cloud of smock

Sasuke turn to leave but he saw his pink teammate looking at the sky with a sad look, he stared at her for a while she looked so calm so…beautiful

"**I…I love her pink hair, her green eyes, and her cute little nose…wait what?!" **Sasuke thought still looking at sakura with a blush in his face. Sakura felt his stare, she turned to see him and gave a cute smile, making him blush harder and look away

"Well then guys I have to go, see ya'!" Sakura said waving and walking away

"_BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" _Naruto yelled

"bye…" Sasuke murmur

"Oi, Sasuke-teme…" Naruto said still looking at sakura's back

"what?" Sasuke asked turning to see his blonde teammate

"Do…do you like sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he faced Sasuke

"Wha-no!" Sasuke asked with a blush "What about…you?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah…actually I am going to ask her out…do you think she will accept?" Naruto asked

"Tsk…of course not!" Sasuke said **"What is this feeling…? Is it…jealous?" **he thought

"WHY NOT? I AM VERY HANDSOME!" Naruto yelled

"Ha, in your dreams dobe" Sasuke said crossing his arm over his chest

"Oh yeah? Like you have a chance!" Naruto yelled pointing at him

"Pff, of course I have, I mean I _am_ an Uchiha and I _have_ a fanclub" Sasuke said smirking

"Yeah and you also _have_ a chicken ass hair!" Naruto said laughing

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"you will regret saying that!" Sasuke shouted

"OH yeah?!" Naruto shouted louder

"Wait…what is that?" Sasuke asked pointing at something behind Naruto, when he turned around he saw a rock in shape of a square with holes in it.

"Hm…?" Naruto walked toward it, he start to walk forward and it follow him, when he run backward it followed to.

"…the hell?" Sasuke thought staring at Naruto and the box.

"Come on! It's so obvious!" Naruto yelled

"Hehe! As expected from my rival!" the rock suddenly talked before there was a cloud of smoke reveling three little kid that were coughing

"I think we put too much powder..." A kid wearing a goggle said…well all of them had goggles like Naruto used to wear.

"What do you want Konohamaru? And you see I am in a fight with this teme?" Naruto asked pointing at Sasuke

"Hm…" Sasuke said cossing his arms and looking away

"Come on boss don't be like that! We only want to play ninja with you!" Konohamaru asked and the other two kids nodded

"A ninja playing ninja…? How…pathetic" Sasuke said smirking

"What did you say teme!?" Naruto yelled/said

"That you are pathetic" Sasuke said

"Why you-"

"Look who is pathetic, you have a duck butt head!" Konohamaru yelled at him, making Naruto laugh and Sasuke glare at him

"Yeah! And on top of that he is a tomatoes freak!"

" . …?" Sasuke asked with a killing aura around him

"Oh no! the tomatoes freak I at the lose!" Konohamaru said while he running away with Naruto and a mad Sasuke running after them

"haha he can't- UFF!" Konohamaru crashed with something or better said someone

It was tall man dressed in an overall and had his faces painted with purple lines, beside him was a girl with blue eyes and blond hair tied in two pigtails on each side.

The boy took Konohamaru by his shirt

"Brat you hit me" He exclaimed annoying.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" the boy exclaimed. "Naruto-nii save me!"

Naruto and Sasuke were in front while the other two children were placed behind them scared.

"Hey release him" Naruto command annoying

- He hit me so he get what he deserves. – The boy exclaimed.

"It was just a accident and he already apologized so leave him alone" Sasuke said annoying, the blonde girl looked at the dark-haired boy and immediately blushed

"_Local hottie" _she thought "Kankuro leave the brat alone, if we don't we will get in trouble with Gaara"

"_Gaara…?"_Sasuke thought

"Gaara is not here Temari, so I will take care of this brat." Kankuro said

"Drop him or I'll break your face punk!" Naruto said annoyed.

But Kankuro ignored him; when Kankuro's fist was about to touch Konohamaru a hand stopped him. Kankuro turned to his right to see who had stopped his fist and blushed at the sight of a pretty girl with pink hair and green eyes. Konohamaru had his eyes closed waiting for the blow, but after a while he didn't feel the pain so he opened his eyes and saw impressed at the girl which stopped the fist with one hand.

"Sakura/chan!" Sasuke and Naruto said together

"I will appreciate it if you let go the boy" Sakura said smiling making Kankuro blush harder and realize the boy. Konohamaru run toward his teammates, and sakura walked up to Sasuke and Naruto

"Hm…you didn't need to come, I was about to kick his ass" Sasuke said

"Of course you were" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Kanguro" A gloomy voice said making everyone look to where they had heard the voice, only to see a redheaded boy with a pumpkin in his back, He was upside down on a branch of a tree with his arms crossed.

The Konoha nin were impressed because they didn't saw him there, while Kankuro and Temari watched him with fear.

"Are you causing problems?" He asked with any expression on his face.

"O-of course not Gaara…we were only saying hi, right Temari?" He responded fearful.

"Yeah Gaara…" Temari said  
Gaara just nodded and then jumped next to them.

"Let's go" He said walking away  
"Wait" Sasuke called making the three boys to stop. "I am Sasuke Uchiha what is your name?" the dark-haired boy asked

"Are you asking me?" The blonde ask excited

"No, I'm talking to the guy with the pumpkin" Sasuke making him turn around  
"Subaku no Gaara" He replied curtly "I want to know your name too"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara nodded he then turned to see the pinkette and then he was left  
"Oi, girl with the pink hair!" Kankuro yelled

"nani?" Sakura asked

"Your name please" He said smirking

"Haruno…Sakura Haruno" Sakura answer and Kankuro nodded

"Wait do you want to know my name?" Naruto asked but the guys kept walking. Naruto lowered his head sadly as depressing aura around him.  
"Hey you are not from this village, what are they doing here?" Sasuke ask making them stop.

"What don't you know?" the blonde girl said

"If we knew he wouldn't asked" Sakura reply, making Temari get mad and Konohamaru smirk

"We are ninjas of the sand and we came here for the Chunnin exams after all this year they will be here in Konoha" Gaara responded and then move on.

"Chunnin exams?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow while sakura never took his eyes where the boys had left.

"What are the tests Chunnin?" Suddenly Naruto asked out of his depression.

"Its an exam were they test your skills so you can ascend to Chunnin" Sakura explained.

"Then I will do it, so I will be closer to become the Hokage" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Naruto-niii But, you could not even defend that guy, a girl had to save you!" Konohamaru Commented making Naruto and Sasuke blush while glaring at him, Sakura just smiled at them  
"That was because I was distracted" The blonde justify nervous while scratching his neck

"Yeah right…" Konohamaru said

* * *

**SO...DID YOU LIKE IT?! ANYWAYS REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**GlOmP3R**

**Guest**

**2AwEsOmE4yA**

**thanks for the review! XD**


End file.
